


Home Is Where You Are

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Chan is 27, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jisung is 24, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: Yet, there's no difference in the smile that blossoms on Chan's lips when he catches sight of Jisung. It's still warm and sunny as Jisung remembers it, ever so comforting that it brings Jisung back to all those years ago when they had first met.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Home Is Where You Are

Jisung cranes his neck to get a better view of the arrival gates, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor while he looks out for the familiar face he's been waiting for for the past twenty minutes. He's jittery from the iced americano that he had polished off half an hour ago, or it could be the nerves of finally seeing his older (step) brother after two years apart. The company Chan was working for had sent him to Australia to oversee a work project, so they had spent the past two years making do with Skype calls and text messages, with Jisung counting down the day until Chan's return.

He wouldn't shut up about it at all, prompting both Changbin and Felix to tease Jisung about his infatuation with Chan. Having been friends with both of them since college, Jisung takes no offense to it since both of them know that Chan's the most special individual in Jisung's life. Is he overly attached to his older brother? Yes. Is Jisung ashamed of that? Never. Is he in _love_ with Chan? ~~Maybe~~. Very much so (Jisung's past denying it).

His mom had gotten re-married to Chan's dad when Jisung was sixteen. They had met at a mutual friend's party, sparking a whirlwind sort of romance that had people assuming that they'd probably break up within half a year of dating. They proved everyone wrong by getting married after just eight months of dating.

When they first met, Chan had been nineteen then, easily slipping into the role of an older brother when Jisung moved in after their parents got married. Jisung had been skittish and wary initially, especially spending a good portion of his childhood being an only child. But he quickly grew comfortable being around Chan, enjoying the attention and company of the older male. For the first time in Jisung's life, he had an older brotherly figure to look up to. Someone to look out for him. There were no longer days spent alone, or time spent outside to ease the loneliness of being a lonely child.

They quickly grew inseparable, much to their parents relief and delight. Nights spent squeezed together in Chan's single bed, both of them talking about everything and anything, especially since Jisung had been prone to nightmares then. Chan would hug him to sleep, making sure that Jisung was asleep before he succumbed to his own fatigue. He was also Jisung's greatest source of motivation and comfort, giving him strength to pursue things that Jisung might have been scared to try initially.

They're in their twenties now (Chan, 27 and Jisung, 24), and the time spent apart has done nothing to weaken their bond. Jisung almost misses Chan walking through the arrival gates, only realizing a split second later. Maybe because when Chan had left for Australia, his hair had been blond and slightly longer. Now, it was black and cropped short, giving him a more matured appearance. _And,_ he was bigger too. Broader. Muscled. Jisung doesn't know how he hasn't realized through their Skype calls just how buff the older male has gotten. It's probably because Chan insists on wearing hoodies and t-shirts that's a size too big for him, doing a great job of hiding his muscles. 

Yet, there's no difference in the smile that blossoms on Chan's lips when he catches sight of Jisung. It's still warm and sunny as Jisung remembers it, ever so comforting that it brings Jisung back to all those years ago when they had first met. 

Before Jisung can offer a greeting, Chan's already pulling him into a crushing hug. His brother has always been affectionate by nature, generous with his hugs and affection, especially with Jisung. He hugs the other back just as tightly, allowing the familiarity to wash over him. There's the familiar tinge of Chan's favorite Jo Malone cologne, the one that Chan keeps buying after Jisung had gifted to him once for his 23rd birthday. Both of them are sporting equally wide smiles when they pull back, Jisung not letting go of Chan just yet. 

''I don't remember you being this fit when I left.'' Chan teases, reaching out to squeeze at Jisung's biceps (yes, he's been hitting the gym because Changbin's forever insisting on it). 

They're about the same height, but Jisung has packed on more muscles thanks to Changbin's (forced) wheedling of wanting them to gym together. He's nowhere near Chan's level of fit, but he's also no longer the scrawny teenager he had once been.

As they make their way towards the carpark, it feels like the two years apart hasn't changed anything at all. Playful witty banter flows seamlessly between them, with Jisung picking up his usual habit of teasing Chan just to hear the other male whine about it. Growing up, Chan may be older, but he definitely has more 'aegyo' compared to Jisung. Over the years, it seems like Chan's gotten cuter with age, not shy about showing that side of him to Jisung. 

''You should have told us you were coming home earlier than expected, hyung.'' Jisung says as he gets into the driver's seat. ''You sprung it on us so suddenly and mom was _this_ close to cancelling her holiday with dad just to welcome you home.''

Sheepish laughter fills the car, ''I wanted to come home in time to celebrate your birthday. To make up for last year.''

Jisung _knows_ why. Chan was supposed to fly back home last year for a short break to celebrate Jisung's birthday, but had to cancel it at the last minute when something cropped up at work and needed his urgent attention. Though Jisung was aware that it was his older brother's fault, he still couldn't help throwing a _tiny_ tantrum. He'd spent three days not answering Chan's messages on Kakao or any of his Skype calls, before guilt finally settled in.

''Wait...aren't we going home?'' Chan asks when Jisung takes a different exit than the usual one.

''I figured since there's no one at home, hyung can stay at my apartment first.'' Jisung had finally purchased his own apartment sometime mid of this year. It was nothing too extravagant, but he figured that it was time to live independently.

''It's only been two years, but you're all grown up. Jisungie is so matured now~'' 

Not having Chan with him had forced Jisung to grow out of his comfort zone. Usually, he'd have Chan to depend on for certain things, but that luxury had been yanked from his life ever so rudely. 

Traffic, surprisingly, was relatively smooth and they reached Jisung's apartment complex earlier than expected. It was a quiet neighborhood with not much traffic, just the way Jisung likes it. Sure, the walk to the nearest train station was about fifteen minutes, but rent was beyond affordable. He hadn't had time to tidy up before leaving the apartment, immediately noticing Chan's gaze straying to the unfolded laundry piled up on the couch. His empty cup of iced americano from when he had ordered from Starbucks yesterday was still seating on the coffee table.

''I guess there's _one_ thing that hasn't changed.'' 

x.x.x

Jisung is obviously shit at cooking dinner, so he does both of them a favor by ordering in. He's waiting for Chan to be done using the bathroom before he takes a shower, mindlessly scrolling through his phone while he waits.

''Wanna tell me why your closet is crammed full with my hoodies?'' Freshly showered, Chan appears at the foot of the couch, dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of worn-looking boxer shorts. Jisung forces his gaze away from Chan's thighs, instead choosing to focus _above_ the shoulders instead. He's definitely _not_ imagining how Chan would look like with his legs propped on Jisung's shoulders, flat on his back with Jisung's cock in him-

''...because they're really comfortable and it makes sense to use hyung's instead of buying new ones?''

The _actual_ reason is that Jisung finds that wearing Chan's hoodies alleviates the loneliness of not having his brother with him, easing the space that the older male had left behind. He's heard on more than one occasion that he's overly attached when it comes to Chan, and Jisung is definitely not going to deny that. He swings his feet towards the floor as he sits up, reaching for Chan's wrist and tugging the older male down onto his lap.

Chan huffs out a laugh, but makes no move to get up. ''What are you doing?''

''Missed you.'' Jisung says truthfully, tucking his chin against Chan's shoulder as he wraps his arms around Chan's waist loosely. ''Did you miss me, Chan hyung?''

With the romantic feelings that Jisung's been harboring for Chan since he turned nineteen, he's bold about expressing his affection towards Chan. It hasn't waned the slightest bit over the years, with Jisung coming to terms with the fact that what he feels for the other goes beyond brotherly affection. They're _not_ related by blood anyway, so he hasn't really spent much time being bent up about the fact that it's not exactly conventional to lust (and love) after your older stepbrother. 

Chan relaxes in Jisung's hold, ''...well, you know what they say about the whole absence thing making the heart grow fonder.'' A pause. ''I'm glad nothing's changed.''

''Mm?''

''Two years is a long time.'' Chan turns his head to look at Jisung. ''I don't know. A small part of me was worried that I'd come home and you wouldn't...want to....be affectionate anymore. Or something.'' It's a known fact that Chan has trouble articulating his thoughts when he feels like it's something silly that he shouldn't be hung up over.

''Not happening.'' Jisung's quick to assure the other, not wanting Chan's train of thoughts to go down that path. ''Also, you're not allowed to leave me anymore.'' He tightens his grip around Chan's waist, tone bordering on semi-playful. ''I won't allow it. If you are, you're going to have to take me with you.''

Chan visibly colors at the phrasing, but does nothing to refute the statement. Interesting, and definitely worth exploring. He touches his fingers to Chan's hair, combing through the short stands, ''I love your hair like this, hyung. It suits you.'' The compliment brings a smile to Chan's face, showing off the dimple in his cheek. 

Jisung's so _tempted_ to touch his lips to the milky column of Chan's neck, wanting to find out for himself if the skin's really as smooth as it looks. Or if it's perhaps one of his brother's sensitive spots. What sort of noises would Chan make if Jisung was to graze his teeth against it? The ringing of the doorbell cuts his train of (inappropriate) thoughts short.

''I'll get it.'' Chan offers.

Jisung has no choice but to grudgingly loosen his grip around Chan, his gaze immediately falling to Chan's ass when the other stands up to get the door. The boxer shorts are tight and short enough that it ends just beneath the curve of Chan's rear. If he was to bend over the slightest bit, then he'd pretty much be giving Jisung a free show. Not exactly the best time to be popping a hard-on, so Jisung is thankful for the fact that his joggers are loose enough to avoid any awkward situations. 

''Go and take a shower. I'll set the table.'' Chan says as he returns with the bag of food.

Jisung forces himself up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head, ''Alright, baby. You'd better not eat without me.''

Chan fixes him with an expression of sheer amusement at the pet name, ''What's with you calling me 'baby' these days? You've been using it in text messages too. I'm _older_ than you.'' Chan points out, on the verge of sounding like he's half-whining. 

Jisung shrugs his shoulders, flashing his brother a broad, cheeky grin as he walks past, ''Not my fault you're cute enough to be called baby, hyung.''

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> You guys probably know me by now, so this will obviously end up being top Jisung x bottom Chan. Because I love contributing to both the chansung and bottom chan nation :]
> 
> Anyway, I've been in a rut when it comes to writing these days. I'm not particularly pleased with how this turned out, but I'm trying to break out of the funk I've been in.
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: @hanjeekiessz


End file.
